


...the way he hurts

by cherryvanilla



Category: West Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ Sam Seaborn Challenge, "You can tell a lot about a person by.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...the way he hurts

May 2000

He paces the emergency room and counts the tiles on the floor. He tries to remember the feel of Josh's hand in his. He tries to remember the way it felt running through the rain, the feel of a wet brush against his lips. He doesn't cry.

February 2001

He has a sharp, cutting pain through his heart. It shows by the dark pain in his eyes and his drawn face. He isn't sleeping. He tells them, eventually, because he wears his pain on his sleeve. He doesn't cry.

May 2001

It's easier to hide it months later as he makes his way to his office. Easy to close his door and let his head drop as he wonders what he's doing there, what's his purpose, and why he was the last to know. When he raises his head, his newspaper is wet.


End file.
